


alphabits

by cosmogyral



Series: Trollish for the Easily Excited [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Languages and Linguistics, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, whatever," he says, mostly to stop the abuse. "Fine. Schoolfeed me. Break out the blackboard, write down the secrets to life and weird noises."</p><p>When she gets an inspired look in her eye, he realizes he's made a horrible mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alphabits

**Author's Note:**

> Tiiiny bit of consent play and use of ableist language!

Terezi arrives pretty much right away, which goes to show that girls are not to be trusted. She actually materializes behind him like there's a teleportalizer on his bed and she has the key to it; the only clue he gets that she's coming is the creak of the box springs before her knees are resting against his spine and her chin is in his shoulder. "Hey, coolkid," she says. "So I hear you're in need of a linguistic assistant."

"Your chin is so bony it ought to be in a museum," Dave says, putting a casual hand around the back of her neck. "It's the fossilized grandfather of chins from which all other chins descend. My chin feels a little jealous just being next to it."

"Obviously your chin should be next to my chin a lot more," she says. "So it gets used to it. We don't want it to show weakness."

"You can't murder my chin," Dave says. "That's one of the human relationship rules I forgot to mention."

"Ugh, _god,_ there are so _many_ ," she says, in great disgust, and stands, leaving a little chin divot in his shoulder. "So you want the tutelage of the great Terezi Pyrope? Hold still, I'm gonna sit in your lap."

"Yeah, sure, lay it on me," he says. "Feed me some knowledge. Stick it right in my craw. Vomit it up. Some chicks are into that, right?"

"You are the grossest person," Terezi informs him. "Also, you stink of lies and insincerity."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dave says, shifting on the mattress. It's her hips that are digging into him now, not to mention her ass. "Seriously. I'm so hot for your Troll words."

"What do you have against learning Troll, anyway?" Terezi demands. "It's a proud and noble language. It has seven hundred different words for murder."

He lies down flat. He kind of likes the way she looks from this angle, upnostril shots and all. "All of which sound like they're from Saturday morning cartoons."

"Only in English. In Troll they're awesome."

"Yeah, yeah. To'penge," he says. The first word he actually learned in Troll: 'your fucking language.' "It's like you're all German."

"We're gods of German too, you know," she says. "It isn't our fault you all speak the same language. It's not even the best language. It's just a language."

"Okay, whatever," he says, mostly to stop the abuse. "Fine. Schoolfeed me. Break out the blackboard, write down the secrets to life and weird noises."

When she gets an inspired look in her eye, he realizes he's made a horrible mistake.

"Oh, no, no, no," he says, "No!" except for that they have long since established a long and convoluted series of safewords and _no_ isn't any of them. And his traitorous hands aren't doing a goddamn thing to get rid of her. "No! I am not your canvas!"

"But you just said you were," Terezi says, reasonably. "Okay, take off your shirt, I'm getting the chalk." Now he's fucked. Now if he acts like he's bothered by it, she's just going to be like 'oh you're not ironic huh coolkid' and also she wants to do it, and he's not really good at telling Terezi Pyrope she can't have what she wants. Him and the rest of the world. She's coming back now, wolf-whistling at the odor of his naked chest, and as is customary she bends down to lick it. And then stops. "Can't be getting this wet," she says. "It's so hard to write like that!"

"I'm just waiting for you to figure out that chalk doesn't write on skin," he says, as she settles back, pretty much right onto his dick. Apparently as an afterthought, she takes off her shirt. "This is going to be really short-lived."

"Then I'm just going to have to write harder," she says, with a broad grin. "I could use my nails if you want."

"Uh, no, chalk is awesome, sign me up for the chalk fan club," Dave says, hurriedly, and then immediately is forced to confront how unironically he means that when she takes the blue and swirls her tongue around it, carefully, the end getting darker and stickier as he watches.

When it touches his chest he has to stifle a yelp, it's so goddamn cold, and she notices this and grins (again). The first mark is just a straight line. "So what are you writing on me, anyway?" he says, as she curves another line to meet it. "L33TSP34K 1S SO COOL YOU GUYS?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Dave," she says. She traces the letter she's drawn with the very tip of one nail. "This is a serious lesson. I'm writing something very important."

"Okay, let me guess," he says. She dots it and he cranes his neck a little. "--Hey, I know that one."

"I'm so proud of you!" she says, gleefully. She has to lick the chalk again, and he gives it his full attention. "What is it?"

"It's T. Or whatever," he says. "You probably don't have the letter T. Trollish is probably all letter names like The Death of the Innocent In My Mouth."

"Yes!" she says. "Good job! _Teh_ is for..."

"Tesablooblooradjawaaal. Tzzrssszzzkkkkk. Trolls have a terrible language," he says. The next letter is still wet, and she leans down very close and blows across it. It feels like his whole skin is shivering at once.

"You were so close," she admonishes him. "That's all the consonants. I'm putting in the vowels now. What color should I use?"

"This is a trick question," he says. "I don't answer trick questions."

"That is why you are too cool for school," she says, drawing her tongue down the red chalk. Halfway through the mark his dick makes a monumental effort for freedom and she starts laughing, smudging the vowel. "Dave, you ruined it," she says. "You're just going to have to have more self control. Or I'll hold you in contempt of court."

He twists his hips up against her. "Oh, sure," he says. "But what if I seduce the chief legislacerator first?"

"That would be terrible," she says. "Which is almost what I'm writing now."

He squints down at it, anything to keep himself from thinking too hard about the feathery touch of the chalk against his chest. Teh, and he doesn't even think he can guess about the vowels, but he knows that last one because it looks so fucking stupid and it's just about everywhere. That's the z.

"Jesus," he says. Now he has to try not to laugh, too. "You signed your name."

"See," she says. She hooks her thumbs through her beltloops and starts working off her jeans. As they dip past her thighs he is immediately aware of the fact that she's got nothing else to take off. Still half-trapped in them, she slides backwards. "I told you I was a good teacher. You're learning already."

"I'm learning not to let my psycho girlfriend loose on me with chalk," he says. At least, that's what he wants to say; that's the comeback he's got all lined up, and then her ass touches his dick and he just says, "Hnnnnnnnnn?"

"Property of Terezi Pyrope," she sing-songs, lowering herself onto him. "Do not touch."

Maybe this whole thing wasn't a bust after all, he thinks, hazily, as she starts moving faster. He can't actually tell if she said that in English.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [alphabits [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505940) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)




End file.
